Fun In The Bedroom
by 3m83r
Summary: AmeriPan LEMON. Requested by NellisEllis (aka the girlfriend). (Insert lenny face.)


Hello, 3m83r here. I finally wrote for one of my favorite pairings.

This is a gift for my girlfriend, NellisEllis. You asked for it, you got it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

This fanfic was based off of the prompt where Alfred imitates that one Thomas Sanders vine that reached the dirty minds of all, and Kiku (who has seen the vine) thinks that they're going to play video games, but they have hot sex instead on Alfred's part. (They do play video games afterwards though, lol)

This is an AmeriPan lemon, so please proceed with caution.

Of course, human names are used.

I wrote this very quickly, so many things are subject to editing.

Please enjoy the story! ೭੧(❛▿❛✿)੭೨

* * *

Kiku laughed, watching the video on the phone loop endlessly. Alfred had asked if Kiku had wanted to hang out over at his place, which Kiku willingly agreed to. Alfred had showed him a Vine, as Alfred had named it, that made him laugh. He wiped a small tear from his eye, laughing softly. "Is there another one like that?" Kiku asked Alfred, smiling. "Of course!" Alfred replied, scrolling downwards on the phone.

He then shoved the phone towards Kiku, who leaned forward to see the video better. "This is fun," the woman in the video nonchalantly commented. 'Wait, what? What was fun?' Kiku thought, confused. "You know, we could have even more fun upstairs in my bed," the man next to the woman recommended as she turned to look at him. The camera zoomed out, giving Kiku a better view of the dark-colored couch that the couple was sitting on. 'What kind of fun...?' Kiku thought, wondering if his mind was correct.

"You're so right," the woman said, with a video controller in hand. "Yep," the man agreed, also holding a video controller. Kiku groaned, but laughed anyway. "Alfred-san..." he groaned teasingly, "You know, this is quite fun, Alfred-kun," he murmured, leaning against the tall blonde's solid frame. "You know, we could have even more fun upstairs in my my bed, Kiku~" Alfred chimed, a sly smile spread across his face. 'Oh, he is just making a reference to that vine,' Kiku thought, chuckling softly. "Oh _very_ original, _Alfred_ ," he teased, nuzzling against the American. Alfred laughed, grasping Kiku's pale hand. "Trust me, Keeks!" he said, standing up. Kiku laughed, allowing himself to be pulled along by Alfred.

"What kind of fun are we going to have in the bedroom, should I ask?" Kiku asked, being pulled up the stairs. "Oh, you'll see~" Alfred murmured, reaching the bedroom. When they got inside, Kiku knew exactly what was going to happen; Alfred had made a double-sided joke, and they would do something else entirely. Simple enough.

Or so he thought.

Kiku was thrown onto the bed, the mattress cushioning his fall. Alfred landed on top of him, his face towering over his. Kiku was confused, as well as skittish. "A-Alfred-kun, what is the m-meaning of this?" he questioned, a glare plastered upon his face. Alfred smirked, his hand ghosting the side of Kiku's face. "We're just having fun, Kiku," he murmured seductively, causing Kiku to blush.

Kiku was then caught in a soft kiss, his shy tongue dancing with Alfred's energetic one. He moaned into the kiss, and, to his surprise, placed his hands on both sides of Alfred's face to pull him closer. Alfred trailed down from Kiku's lips and down to his neck, licking the pale flesh, causing Kiku to moan. He bit down on the soft flesh, leaving a visible, bloody mark. He lapped up the surfacing blood like a small kitten apologetically, and trailed his hands up towards Kiku's shirt. Popping the buttons out one by one, he slowly revealed Kiku's well-toned chest to his lusting eyes.

He played with Kiku's nipples, causing Kiku to shiver in delight. When he felt that they were hard enough, he leaned down to suck the left nipple while he toyed with the right one. Kiku moaned shakily, a strange feeling emerging inside of him. He loved how gently Alfred treated his body, but he wished that he would be more rough. "Alfred-kun. I want you to treat me with less care," Kiku requested, his voice unsteady. Alfred looked up from his actions, going through Kiku's words again and again. He faintly smirked, and stopped.

"If that's how you want it, Keeks,"

Kiku felt something rubbing against his lower regions. Looking down, he found Alfred's hand palming a growing bulge in his pants. "Looks like you're enjoying this, Kiku," Alfred said, a sly smile painted on his face. Kiku blushed darkly as Alfred unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, tossing them across the room. "Let's take care of your shirt as well now, shall we?" he added, reaching for Kiku. Kiku was pulled into another warm kiss, and felt his shirt being slipped away from his graceful figure and thrown away.

After a while, Alfred broke the kiss, and allowed Kiku to lay down once more. He took in the sight of Kiku's Japanese flag boxers, and silently chuckled, pulling them down and tossing them somewhere unknown as well. Kiku breathed a sigh of relief, his erect member now free from tight enclosure. He felt a warm breath engulf his member, causing him to shiver once again. He then felt Alfred's tongue licking up and down the side of his member, eliciting a moan. He felt the same strange feeling from earlier, except it was much stronger than before. That was when he noticed Alfred taking the tip of his member into his mouth.

"Oh, god..." Kiku groaned, his vision growing hazy. His hands tightly gripped Alfred's golden locks of hair as he lost his hold on the present. The knot inside him was tightening, so much that it hurt him. "Enjoying this, I see," America mumbled as he took more of Kiku's length in his mouth, though it came out more as 'Invoyin vihf, ah feeh' to Kiku's ears. "Ah...I, I want to...to-oh, fuck!" Kiku moaned, his hips involuntarily bucking upwards from the vibrations engulfing his member. "You want to... what?" Alfred teased, his words muffled. Kiku couldn't take anymore.

"To, to come! I want to fucking come, dammit!" he screamed, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "Of course," Alfred chuckled, caressing Kiku's genitals teasingly. Kiku could feel release draw nearer as his heart beat harder and faster. Finally, with one final suck, Kiku felt himself spill into Alfred's expectant mouth. Euphoria swallowed him quickly, a faint smile forming upon his lips. A white world slowly surfaced, as if to bid him farewell. He sighed dreamily, watching the cloud-like fog quickly fade away.

"Enjoying yourself, I see~" Alfred chuckled, eyeing Kiku's lazy smile. Kiku nodded dazedly, coming down from his dream-like orgasm. He was broken out of his trance when 3 fingers poked at his lips. "Suck," Alfred commanded. Kiku threw a look at Alfred, and covered his mouth to prevent Alfred from playing with him. "Only if you undress yourself first," he demanded, pointing sharply at Alfred. Alfred playfully sighed. "Can't get anything past you, huh?"

Alfred pushed his shirt up his chest, over his shoulders, and over his arms and hands, revealing a very well-toned chest, abs and all, and threw away his shirt. Kiku brushed his hand over Alfred's chest, a bit jealous of his body. "Alright, give me your fingers," Kiku ordered. Alfred obediently raised his 3 fingers up to Kiku's mouth, and Kiku took them in. After a bit of a while, he let go, and got into a comfortable position on the bed, making sure to raise his hips up.

Alfred pushed one finger into his tight entrance, causing Kiku to hiss in discomfort. With his free hand, Alfred gently stroked Kiku's length to help him relax. It helped, as Kiku's insides loosened a bit for easier entrance. Alfred pushed his finger in and out, causing Kiku to groan. He added the second finger, making a scissoring motion to stretch Kiku wider. Kiku moaned, and gripped the bed sheets under him tightly. Alfred then inserted the third finger, stretching him out as wide as possible.

Tears began to form in Kiku's eyes, the pain becoming unbearable for him. He gripped the sheets even tighter, and gritted his teeth tightly. "It's for your own good, Kiku. You'll thank me later," Alfred grunted. When he thought Kiku was stretched out well enough, he removed his fingers. Kiku's chest heaved as he looked back at Alfred, his breathing heavier than usual. Alfred then grasped Kiku's hips with one hand, and used the other to position himself.

"Tell me when you're ready," Alfred said, pushing himself inside of Kiku slowly. Kiku screamed in pain as he gripped the sheets even tighter. Alfred paused, pressing his chest onto Kiku's back. Kiku suddenly felt warmth envelope his body, and loosened his grip on the sheets underneath him. He looked back at Alfred and nodded. Alfred then started to move slowly, his thrusts shallow.

Kiku groaned, and moved his hips to Alfred's thrusts. Alfred took this as a sign to quicken his pace. He thrusted faster, trying to find Kiku's prostate. He struck it immediately, causing Kiku to moan loudly. "Oh, please, please, go faster, please!" Kiku screamed, the pleasure becoming too much for him. Kiku's moans filled the air as the hard slapping of skin-on-skin increased in speed and volume. "Oh, ah, shit, I'm so close...!" he yelled in Japanese, the foreign words music to Alfred's ears. "Let's come, hah, together, then, Kiku," Alfred panted, feeling his own peak draw closer as well. With one final thrust, Alfred released into Kiku, with Kiku releasing after. Kiku's essence splattered onto the bedsheets, painting them whiter.

Feeling the last of his orgasm drift away, Alfred slowly pulled out of Kiku. He laid next to Kiku, who was panting heavily. "Hey, you wanna play video games?" Alfred asked, motioning to the TV in front of them. "Of course, Alfred-kun," Kiku replied, slowly lifting himself up. Picking up his clothes that were tossed around the room, he got dressed in a matter of minutes. When he was done, Alfred came up to him with two Wii remotes in both hands. "Just Dance?" he suggested, grinning. "Sure," Kiku agreed.

He should come to Alfred's house more often, he thought, grabbing the Wii remote.

* * *

Alfred seems to throw things a lot in this fanfic, huh? (' ω' ;)

Kiku is a very strong man, it seems! (￣∀￣)

I'm terribly sorry to my current requests. I have gotten to good places with them, but I wanted to work on this one first because I had more inspiration for this, so I apologize that I didn't finish your requests faster.

I think the first Hetalia movie was unfortunately named, don't you think...?

Please rate and review. I hope you enjoyed the story! .+:｡(ﾉ･ω･)ﾉﾞ


End file.
